Una razón para pelear
by Hessefan
Summary: Le fascinaba poder sentirse tan cerca de él, de una manera en la que, durante una batalla, no podía estar. Y era horrible esa dosis de realidad. A solas, Zoro se sintió cómodo para poder reprochárselo. Dejó caer la mano ensangrentada dibujando, sin intenciones, una raya roja en la mejilla de su capitán. Lo único que parecía importarle era estar a su lado, siendo su espadachín. Bl.


**Una razón para pelear**

* * *

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y E**ii**chiro Oda, E**ii**chiro Oda. One Piece le pertenece.

**Prompt**: Seco y volteado, de la tabla "Alcohol" de la comunidad de LJ "Fandom Insano". Inspirado en Katekyo Hitman Reborn! de Akira Amano.

**Extensión**: 1690

**Dedicatoria**: es obvio que va para Yageni, que se vive quejando de que nadie escribe sobre su pareja favorita XD (aunque noté que durante mi intermitente ausencia hubo algunos aportes).

* * *

_Tenía ganas de hacer Lemon por simple amor al arte y porque eso de "seco y volteado" me hace pensar en cochinadas, pero… no salió así o.O_

* * *

Antes de una batalla nunca hay tiempo para nimiedades; para lubricaciones, caricias pacientes y palabras delicadas. En realidad, ellos nunca le daban real importancia a esos pormenores; sin embargo, antes de las peleas importantes, sí solían reparar en esos detalles que hacían a su extraña relación.

Luffy decía que era extraña porque, bueno… solo a Zoro le permitía hacerle _esas cosas_. Y solo a Zoro era capaz de besarle así, de esa manera tan indecente y en zonas corporales tan ocultas —ahí, donde no brillaba el sol—.

Solo a su espadachín le permitía tanta confianza, y solo a él era capaz de quererlo tanto, al menos hasta ese punto. Por eso decía que era _extraña_, porque a Luffy le hubiera gustado tener ese tipo de relación tan estrecha y tan especial con todos sus nakama —a fin de cuentas los quería a todos—, pero solo Roronoa había sabido corresponder todo ese cariño.

Bien por él, que no desaprovechaba ese caudal de afecto. Con Zoro sí era recíproco.

Y ahí estaban, luchando corporalmente para ver quién de los dos desvestía primero al otro; aunque a decir verdad a Zoro poco le importaba competir por semejante idiotez. Luffy creía que de eso se trataba y le encantaba ganar.

Boca abajo, tuvo que morder la almohada —literal y metafóricamente— cuando a través de un gruñido Zoro avisó que iba a penetrarlo; tan salvajemente, como toda su persona. A Luffy le gustaba que Zoro fuera así. Suponía que con ninguna otra persona le gustaría tanto hacerlo de esa manera, además, su espadachín sabía dónde tocarlo y cómo tocarlo para hacerlo suplicar por más.

Más… Luffy no sabía a ciencia cierta —y en esos momentos de fiebre— que era eso _más_ que pedía, pero le encantaba. Quería más de _eso_ y al carajo con el mundo.

Como un desaforado se había aferrado de las caderas de su capitán para empezar con una arrítmico y frenética sacudida. Luffy, en esos momentos, no sabía hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar y delirar —y aferrarse bien a la madera—. Porque a pesar de ser doloroso le fascinaba sentirse tan cerca de Zoro, de esa manera en la que, durante una batalla, no podía estar. Ni en una batalla ni en el día a día, con sinceridad.

Pero tocaba volver a tierra en algún momento y enfrentar la realidad. Con Zoro dormitando sobre su espalda, Luffy sentía enfrentarse de nuevo a un irremediable y posible final. Y era horrible esa dosis de realidad.

Y Zoro lo conocía tanto y tan bien que hasta podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Al menos eso quedó claro cuando, en medio de su modorra, se lo preguntó.

—¿Qué pasa, Luffy? —De inmediato se respondió—¿Tienes hambre? —sabiendo que no se trataba de eso, pero dándole pie a su capitán de mentirle si hacerlo lo dejaba más tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo, dándole el pie necesario para hablar con franqueza, por si lo necesitaba.

Luffy intentó dar la vuelta con todo el peso de Zoro sobre su cuerpo, pero se quedó pegado a él, sin intenciones de dejar de sentir la tibieza de su piel. La noche estaba muy fría.

—Mañana —murmuró, sin terminar la idea. En la penumbra apenas podía adivinar sus facciones— Más te vale no morir mañana… —fue casi una amenaza, disfrazada de orden—. O no querrás que tu lugar en el puesto de vigilancia lo ocupe Sanji…

Aguantó la risa, pero Zoro había aprendido con el tiempo que Luffy le decía esas cosas para molestarlo. Porque a él no le quitaba el sueño, saber o no saber, con quién se andaba revolcando el capitán. Es la mera mención del cocinero, a quien en teoría y falsamente detestaba, lo que lo ponía inquieto. Verse suplantado por él era algo que en verdad no toleraba. Nunca se sintió amenazado por parte de nadie, porque siempre supo muy bien cuál era el lugar que ocupaba en la vida de su capitán. Uno único e indisputable.

—Te lo prometí —dijo somnoliento, apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro del chico—, que no iba a perder, ¿o ya te olvidaste?

Luffy abrió la boca, pensando las palabras a decir. Sí, _pensándolas _concienzudamente, cuando por lo general él es de los que sueltan lo primero que cruza por su cabeza. Y si bien esas palabras efectivamente cruzaron por su cabeza tiempo atrás, en su momento no las había querido soltar.

Sin embargo se daba cuenta de que ahora sí había llegado el momento de hacerlo… porque mañana todo podía cambiar. Y aunque los cambios a veces son buenos, ciertamente había algunas cosas que quería que se mantuvieran tal cual.

—Esa promesa ya no me importa —negó, moviendo lentamente la cabeza, gesto que importunó el sueño del espadachín. Giró en el camastro improvisado y continuó—: Prométeme que no morirás; sin importar lo que eso implique.

Zoro asintió una vez y apoyó una mano en la cabeza del chico para indicarle con el gesto que volviese a acomodarse sobre su pecho. Debían dormir un rato antes de que el sol alumbrase el cuervo; pues esa era la señal maldita que daría comienzo a una nueva batalla.

Sería una difícil como pocas, que los pondría a prueba. Y si bien ellos habían tenido de esas batallas espinosas, la situación era otra, porque las prioridades del capitán habían mutado con el paso del tiempo. Y habían mutado en todo sentido, porque ya no se trataba de perseguir un sueño; sino las vidas ligadas a esos sueños.

Por ese motivo, al otro día, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para quitar todas las inquietudes de su mente y dejar de buscar con la mirada a su espadachín, para ver que tan mal o tan bien le iba en su propia batalla. Era eso o morir en manos del enemigo.

Poco a poco los heridos y victoriosos fueron llegando al Thousand Sunny para ser atendidos, y como si el destino se burlara de él dejó a lo último a su espadachín.

Zoro regresó siendo ayudado por el cocinero, ambos en igualdad de condiciones: apenas una sombra de lo que eran cuando habían bajado del barco. Y para que Roronoa se dejase auxiliar por Sanji, apoyándose en él para poder caminar, debía estar _realmente_ muy mal.

En cuanto Sanji tocó el suelo del barco, dejó caer el cuerpo pesado de su compañero sobre la madera, superado por el peso y el dolor de sus propias heridas. Chopper no supo a quién atender primero, pero viendo que el que más sangraba era Sanji, y lo preciada que era dicha sangre, decidió encargarse primero de él… no fuera a ser que necesitase una transfusión, sería imposible conseguirla en esa zona.

—¡¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Nami, acercándose a un moribundo espadachín, pero intuyendo que no era tan grave como se veía. Zoro solía acabar herido de peores manera en sus peleas, como si buscara adrede a los enemigos más temibles y despiadados.

Una manera de probarse a sí mismo, quizás; o porque justamente no quería que esa clase de enemigos se enfrentaran a los demás. Era algo que nunca quedaba claro para el resto, y que él no se molestaba en aclarar. No tenía por qué dar explicaciones al respecto.

—Perdí —fue la escueta respuesta del hombre; boca arriba, escudriñó el rostro de su capitán, tal vez en busca de aceptación o rechazo—, tuve que huir, así que perdí.

—Bueno, técnicamente no has perdido —contradijo Usopp, acuclillado junto a Luffy—; "soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra", ¿no? —y él bien sabía de eso.

Luffy, todavía con esa expresión neutra en el rostro, se acercó a él arrodillándose en el suelo para poder sostenerlo, como si de esa manera buscara hacerle las heridas menos dolorosas hasta el regreso de Chopper. Nami se dio cuenta de que debía poner el barco en marcha antes de que la situación se volviera peor, mientras que Usopp por su lado se dio cuenta de que sobraba en el lugar.

Una vez a solas, Zoro se sintió cómodo para poder reprochárselo.

—Es por tu culpa que perdí —le sonrió de medio lado, un gesto de absoluta y pura resignación; pero Luffy negó con la cabeza, no consideraba que Zoro hubiera perdido por huir—. Nunca huí de una batalla, nunca —elevó la mano que, trémula de dolor, buscaba acariciar erráticamente la mejilla del chico—, pero me acordé de que ayer a la noche te lo había prometido. —Chistó, molesto consigo mismo y lo que juzgaba como una debilidad. Dejó caer la mano ensangrentada dibujando, sin intenciones, una raya roja en la mejilla de su capitán. —Me di cuenta de que mi vida pende de promesas —se quejó; porque se daba cuenta de que en verdad estaba erigida por esos pilares.

Por la promesa que le había hecho a Kuina, había salido al mar, y así había conocido a Luffy. Pero era por la promesa que le había hecho a él, la razón por la que subsistía, valorando así su propia vida. A fin de cuentas, lo único que parecía importarle, era estar a su lado siendo su espadachín. Y todo lo demás casi que carecía de sentido; si después de todo, gracias a Luffy él se había convertido en lo que era, en _alguien_…

—Me alegro, Zoro —dijo, regalándole una enorme sonrisa que contrastó notablemente con la seriedad de antes.

Zoro frunció el ceño, ¿de qué se alegraba? ¿De qué hubiera perdido una batalla? Y todo lo que eso implicaría a futuro, por supuesto: el enemigo tras ellos. ¿O de haber huido poniendo como prioridad su propia vida, tal como lo haría un cobarde?

—Nma… —masculló, dejando caer la cabeza pesadamente contra la madera, superado por la mueca infantil que le regalaba el chico—la verdad es que quería volver a follarte. Muerto no puedo, ¿verdad?

Esa confesión, que apenas fue un ligero murmullo, le arrancó una carcajada cómplice al capitán. En el fondo sabía lo que huir había implicado para Zoro; y no podía sentirse más feliz al respecto, porque comprendía que su espadachín había sabido entender el fin de la promesa.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Lo que decía al principio, sobre la fuente que es KHR!:**_ Confieso que esto viene del Gokudera/Tsuna, tanto escribir sobre ese par XD Maldita friki._

_Los que conocen el manga saben de esas escenas tan amistosas. No considero que Gokudera (en ese entonces) hubiera perdido ante Bel; él huyó de la batalla (y lo dice bien clarito) porque quería volver al lado del jefe para ver una vez más los fuegos artificiales. Tsuna logra hacerle entender en esa batalla que para él vale más su vida que una supuesta victoria. _Nice_… la cosa es que esos detalles dieron pie a este Zoro/Luffy muy a lo Gokudera/Tsuna. _

_Espero que les haya gustado =)_

* * *

9 de junio de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
